It Was Found
by Rogue Darth Skywalker
Summary: Sequel to What We Hope is Never Found.


**Short sequel to What We Hope is Never Found. Because I couldn't resist exploring this idea. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

The light tone of the comms ringing has not stopped going off since the early morning. Security around the apartment had been doubled and every window and balcony sealed off to avoid the holorecorders that circled the property continuously. Padme paced the length of her private office, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she tried to piece together everything that had happened. All around her, her staff was working harder than they ever had before. Her handmaidens were answering every communication that came through with the same response. "The senator is not answering any questions at this time." Padme would rather _never_ answer any of the questions the reporters had lined up for her, but she knew she had to give a statement at some point.

Why wasn't Anakin answering any of her messages? Even if he did return her communications, he obviously wouldn't be able to get back to Coruscant before she would make a statement, but she could at least warn him, and talk about it with him. After all, how else did _that_ recording of them get leaked to the public? Padme let out a tired sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. In the background of the office, the holonews was giving it's latest report on the scandal of the century. Some networks called it _Star-Crossed Lovers_ , others called it a _Career-Ending Slip-Up_. Either way, they both focused on the same thing: the sexholo they recorded several months ago. No one knew how it got out but fortunately, her staff had acted quickly and taken down the first video only two hours after the media got a hold of it. Unfortunately, the delay had been long enough that there were downloads of it floating around and the holonews had just enough footage of it to air.

The door to the office opened letting Dorme rush in, her face showing the same stressed expression as everyone else. "Your parents are on the line, Milady," Dorme said.

 _No!_ She nearly whined as she let herself collapse into one of the chairs situated against the wall. This wasn't how she ever wanted them to find out about Anakin. She'd hoped they could tell them in person when the war ended. Enjoy a nice trip to the Lake House, plan for the future… Of all the terrible ways for them to find out, it _had_ to be that damn holo! She could only imagine their disappointment. Their daughter who had worked so hard to be a dignified and respected politician, only to be portrayed as some kind of sexual deviant. It was mortifying. "Tell them I'll talk to them later."

Dorme let out a hiss as she bared her teeth. "I tried that, Milady. They are rather insistent that you talk to them _now_."

If there was such thing as luck, the sound of her personal comlink chiming was the first lucky thing to happen to her all day. Her handmaiden forgotten, Padme practically dove for her desk to grab the thing and answer it. The hologram of her husband came into focus and a wave of relief washed over her. "Ani!"

"Are you alright?" His face showed his worry clearly as he focused on her. "Are you hurt? In trouble?"

She shook her head in an attempt to relieve his worry that she was in some kind of life-threatening situation. "No, no, Ani. I'm fine…"

His brow furrowed, "What's wrong? You commed me several times today, what's going on?"

Padme closed her eyes as the stress of the day started to weigh down on her again. "You haven't gotten any holonews where you are yet, have you?"

He shook his head, "We're not exactly on a planet right now. We're in hyperspace on our way to our next rendezvous, I'd tell you where but…"

Security reasons. She understood that. But where he was, was not the issue. "There's a problem, Ani," She said. "You remember that… that _holo_ you have? The one of _us_?"

His eyebrow arched as his smirk curled in that way that he always thought was sexy. It was, but that wasn't important. "Yeah… I remember," He chuckled darkly, "Nowhere _near_ a good substitute for the real thing, but it gets me through some nights out here."

Padme narrowed her eyes at him, "They know," She said, " _Everyone_ , knows."

At first, his face looked confused about what she was talking about, but after a moment a look of recognition overtook him. "You mean about us?" He asked.

She couldn't help the scoff as she tried not to yell at him. She didn't know if it was his fault yet or not. But how else could it have happened? "They know everything. They… _saw_ it," She said. "It's the only thing the holonews is talking about here."

"Wait, they _saw_? Saw what?"

"The holo!" She shouted, "The holo you wanted so badly. That I should have known better than to… My parents called!" Stress tears welled in her eyes as she tried to compose herself at least enough so she could talk to him. Her emotions were such a mess! It didn't help the past few days she'd been waking feeling wretched enough to throw up in the fresher each morning. It had even gotten so bad, she had consulted with a physician not two days ago for analysis. She was supposed to call today to see about medication but there is just… no time.

"Oh…"

Her eyes went wide at him as she squeezed the comm in her hand as tightly as she could "Oh!? Is that all you have to say? 'oh!?'"

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" He asked. "What do you want me to do? I'm a little farther than one hyperjump away."

"I know that," She growled. "I just… I don't know." She shook her head as she leaned forward to brace herself against her desk. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

Anakin wore his emotions on his face so clearly for her. She could see his worry, his guilt… it might take him a few days to get back to Coruscant, but if she asked it of him, she knew he'd move galaxies to get back within a few hours. "I'm sorry," He said. "We shouldn't have— I _knew_ you didn't really… I am so, so sorry, Angel. You know I'd never—"

"—It's not your fault," She said, taking a deep breath. "I just…This isn't how we planned for all this to happen… I don't know how to get out of this."

Anakin sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair, "Once we drop out of hyperspace I'll jump in my ship and make my way back."

"Ani—"

"You'll have to take care of this on your own for a little while, but… we'll handle the rest together," He said.

"What about the war?"

He gave a shrug, "Droids are easy to take apart. Obi-Wan can handle it. Besides, once that story reaches us, I really don't want to be around for his lecture."

Padme laughed and shook her head at him, "I should expect to see you soon then, husband?"

His eyes lit up brightly with a genuine smile gracing his face, "I will return to you as quickly as I can, my love."

Their gaze locked on one another the pure and all-consuming love they felt for one another radiating brightly. Words of love danced at the tips of their tongues but neither spoke them. They already knew them.

"What exactly are you going to tell your parents?" Anakin asked after a moment, a look of genuine worry crossing his eyes.

Padme groaned and dropped her head, "I have no idea."

"How badly is your dad going to kill me?"

"He's not going to kill you."

He scoffed, "Uh, yeah he is. There's a holo of a guy ravishing his _daughter_ floating around."

"Yes, and that _guy_ is my husband. You'll be fine."

Anakin sighed and looked unconvinced but didn't challenge her on it. "I'll be home soon," He said, "I love you."

"I love you too," She said, smiling at him. And with no other words needing to be said, the line was closed.

Padme took a breath as she went back to the seat against the wall. Outside the office, she could still hear her staff doing what they could to keep the media at bay. She would need to say something soon but if she could find a way to appease them at least until Anakin got back, then they could make a joint statement that would put to rest all of the ridiculous rumors that were sprouting up out of nowhere.

Dorme cleared her throat from where she stood, still waiting by the door. "Milady, your parents?"

Her parents, on the other hand, were a situation best dealt with now. Perhaps she could arrange for her and Anakin to go to Naboo for a week or so? But while she doubted her father would kill her husband, that didn't mean the whole thing wouldn't be awkward. But like a bacta patch, sometimes it's better to just rip it off fast than drag it out longer than necessary. With an exhausted sigh, she stood from the chair, deciding she couldn't put the conversation off any longer. Stepping out of her office, she hadn't expected Teckla to be waiting by the door.

"Milady," The young handmaiden greeted with a bow of her head. "The medical facility just commed."

"Good," She said, "Maybe they can give me something for all the stress."

Teckla folded her hands in front of her, wringing her fingers as she bit her lower lip, "They said they can give you something for the nausea and morning sickness. They also said that it should get better by… by the middle of your second trimester…"

Padme's brow furrowed at what her handmaiden was saying… second trimester? That would mean that she was… oh no.


End file.
